


The soul food series

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burping, Cas swallows souls, Farting, Gas - Freeform, gassy Cas, soul swallowing, supernatural gas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: After Cas swallowed souls millions of souls Cas gets a stomachache and has some bad supernatural gas and Cas burps the souls up and farts them out





	The soul food series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in season 6 when Cas swallowed the souls from purgatory

After Cas swallowed souls millions of souls Cas gets a stomachache bad supernatural gas and Cas burps the souls up and farts them out

Cas ingested so many souls, his belly was full of restless souls, Cas’ belly was stuffed full with every single soul that inhabited Purgatory l

Cas carries the souls around in his full belly, his belly holds the souls keeping them within himself

Cas uses the souls as a way to power up, with souls to power himself up

Cas so very powerful now, he was in control, Cas was now the new God, and no one else could stop him

The restless souls rustle around inside Cas’ belly, wanting to come out of their cramped, tight, belly prison

The souls began pushing forward into the nearest wall, forcing themselves into every belly wall they could 

The souls were pushing out the angel’s stomach into a huge, round bump

Cas’ stomach rumbled and grumbled in protest, growling loudly and gurgling

Derp inside his belly, his stomach was full of angry souls

The souls would not stop or settle down until they found an exit, a way out

Cas groaned and moaned loudly in frustration, the activity of from the struggling souls that reside deep inside his belly continued to bulging out his belly from the inside into a large lump noticeable lump in his stomach

Cas’ belly gurgled really loud, long angry rumbles grew more farce, and then BOOM!

Cas let out a small HIC! Noise, suddenly out came a enormous, thunderous, mighty, belch fit for a God, BUUUUUURRRRRP!

Cas burped up a soul, the soul glowing ball of pure light exists his mouth and floats around the room and then vanished returning back to Purgatory

Then Cas burped again, belching up another one, and burped up one after the other, the souls were free and quickly dissolved into thin air, returning back to Purgatory

But not all of the souls were free, or left the way they came in, some still floating around inside his stomach, belly, and some took an alternative exit, traveling lower deep down inside Cas’ intestines

The souls were giving Cas some really bad supernatural sized gas

Cas was gassy and felt the pressure from the souls struggling, squirming, swimming around inside his digestive system

Cas’ intestines made super, really loud gurgling, rumbling noises, as the souls continued to make their way, their journey safely through Cas’ gi track

Bloating and discomfort occurred inside Cas

Cas rubs his belly, stomach, his belly growled softly, his intestines rumbled again

His growling stomach wouldn’t stop making noises, as the souls were digesting inside his intestines

As the angel digests the souls, Cas’ lower intestines bloated, blows out a huge gust of wind, followed by a bright ball of pure soul light

Cas couldn’t stop farting as the souls continued to make their exit, each fart Cas let out looked like a flash of light just like a firefly


End file.
